The field of the present invention is motorcycle suspension systems with particular emphasis on cushion arrangement and linkage therefor.
The design of motorcycles today requires spacesaving, compact systems and components in order that the more and more demanding standards and requirements for features, convenience, safety and optimum design can be accommodated. One area toward which efforts have been directed to reduce the overall volume of the components has been in the rear suspension and in the cushion mechanisms associated with the rear suspension. Recent efforts have been undertaken to move the upright cushion members downwardly such that they extend at least partially through the rear wheel support frame adjacent the pivot axis therefor. This has provided some room for other equipment such as batteries, air cleaners, tool boxes and the like. However, the cushion member has still required extension above the rear wheel support frame in order to provide appropriate clearance above the ground and appropriate suspension cushioning. Additionally, added frame structure is necessary to accommodate the loads transmitted through the cushion member from the rear wheel suspension. As a result, such designs have continued to employ a substantial amount of the area behind the engine for the rear wheel suspension mechanisms.